


Paths

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You spent almost all your childhood together. He was your first love. And as it often happens, one day you had to leave - it's life... But what if, by some unbelievable coincidence, you meet again?
Relationships: Trent Burns/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espaduerro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espaduerro/gifts).



> This fic is pretty much inspired by the movie I saw last weekend - Blue Jay (2016). After seeing it, the topic of nostalgic longing, and meeting your first love again after a long while stuck in my brain. My fic is way cheesier though, it's less realistic because it's got a happier ending... On the other hand, talking about realism - life is unpredictable, and I believe sometimes miracles happen :)  
> Also this story is partly inspired by espaduerro's fic I reread recently.

His eyes were green, with the shade of warm hazel. You remembered, each time you looked into his eyes, you felt so safe. Years have passed, but you could tell without any doubts - no one ever managed to look at you like that.

You recognized him immediately as you opened the door. Seeing him in front of you was so unexpected that for a few seconds you were completely lost for words, blinking stupidly, unable to believe he was real.

\- Trent?.. - You managed to utter finally, - Is… Is that really you?..

He didn’t look any less stunned as you. He furrowed his brow in confusion only for a split second as he saw your face, but then realization hit him.

\- Y/n?

He changed. Well, of course he did. How many years have passed since you saw him last time? 10? No, almost 12. He had more stubble on his face now, and the first, barely seen wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He looked older, not even physically, something in his look changed… But nevertheless you could feel that familiar warmth as he smiled and ruffled his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

\- Oh man… Look at you, - he laughed, and then suddenly stepped closer, - Come here.

You almost gasped as his arms wrapped around you, but it suddenly felt so natural, that you immediately hugged him back. He was warm and smelled like summer heat, and when you looked at each other again, it felt like you went back in time, into that summer you’ve spent together before you left for college.

\- Wow, - you breathed out. - How crazy, isn’t it?

\- Indeed! - Trent laughed. - I’m really glad to see you though.

\- Me too!.. So uh… You’re…

\- Guess I’m here to repair your kitchen, - he shrugged, gesturing at the bag with instruments at his feet, - If you let me in, of course.

\- Oh. Sure, - you giggled. - I was just a bit shocked, if you get what I mean. Come in.

Trent looked around your apartment curiously, even though there wasn’t much to look at - most of your things were still in the boxes. The flat consisted of a small hallway, a bathroom, a kitchen, and only one room which didn’t have any furniture yet, except a big air mattress you slept on for now.

\- So that’s your new place, huh? - He nodded approvingly, - Nice!

\- Yeah, just moved in. Not very big, but I think I can make it cozy, - you smiled.

\- Sure you can! Alright, now let’s get to your kitchen…

* * *

Trent was always very handy, you knew that. It took him a few hours to fix the furniture and put the tiles above your sink.

\- There you go, - he smiled, content with the result of his work. - Now you only need a table and a couple of chairs and this kitchen will be perfect!

You asked him if he had any more clients today, and after a call to his office, Trent beamed at you - he was free for tonight. Soon you both were sitting on the air mattress, eating pizza from the box in front of you and talking.

\- Hey, if you need help with this room, just call me, okay? You don’t have to call to the office, and of course you don’t have to pay me, - he told you.

\- I don’t see any problems with it, - you shrugged. - It’s your job after all…

\- Yeah… But that still feels wrong that you’re paying me. It’s _you_ , after all.

\- Okay, - you smiled, - If you insist…

His words made you blush a little bit, but overall you didn’t feel any awkwardness around him. That was Trent Burns after all. You knew him almost since you remembered yourself.

*

_Your family moved into the house next to Burns’ when you were 6. You went to school together. No, you weren’t best friends since the very beginning, but you were always in good terms. You started getting closer as you were growing up and starting to face typical teenage problems. First crushes, first misunderstandings… He was there to cheer you up, and you were there for him._

_There was a huge tree next to your house, and sometimes when you both couldn’t sleep, Trent would climb up and knock into your window. You either let him into your room, or put on your dad’s old hoodie and the both of you got on the roof of your house. It was your favorite thing, even though both your and Trent’s parents were strictly against it. Climbing on the roof at night… these kids are crazy, do they want to break their necks or something? But you still kept doing it. There was something magical in sitting there when the whole neighborhood was asleep. Sometimes, you didn’t even need to talk, just listened to the night sounds: crickets’ chirping in the grass, a scream of a night owl or a dog’s bark in the distance, rare sounds of the cars from the road…_

_*_

\- So, when did you decide to move to the city? - You asked him.

\- Oh uh… I came here when I was… 23 I think… So yeah, it makes 7 years.

\- Wow, great. Do you enjoy your life here?

\- Well… - Trent rubbed the back of his neck and you sensed a kind of nervousness in this gesture, - It wasn’t easy at first. I didn’t have much money, or place live… Had to sleep in my car… But little by little it started getting better, you know… I worked here and there, painted walls, repaired stuff... And eventually I got a job in this company, so now I repair flats, houses… I’m quite good at this, you know I always liked working with my hands… My dad taught me a lot of stuff before he… You know…

\- Is he… - the words stuck in your throat. You knew Trent’s dad had problems with his heart and it was basically just a question of time, but it didn’t make the topic any less painful.

\- Yeah… 5 years ago. He was quite a fighter, really. Doctors didn’t expect him to last that long…

\- I’m sorry, - you said quietly, reaching out to cover his hand with yours. He gave you a soft look with a hint of a smile.

\- That’s okay.

\- How’s your mom?

\- She’s fine. I… Don’t visit her as often as I should though… But I always call her and send cards. Money too, even though she says she doesn’t need them. You know, usual stuff…

\- Yeah, I also wish I could visit my parents more often…

\- Hey, by the way… Why are we only talking about me? What about you? What do you do? - Trent’s green eyes looked at you curiously, at that moment it seemed like he didn’t age at all.

\- Oh… I’m teaching. Literature, - you smiled.

\- Really? Wow, that’s cool. I bet you’re a great teacher!

\- Doing my best, - you shrugged.

\- I’m hundred percent sure you’re better than teachers at our school, - Trent winked. - It was so boring… I think I managed to have decent marks in literature only with your help.

\- Yeah, - you laughed, - You weren’t very enthusiastic… Oh! Wait a second!

You reached one of the boxes and fumbled inside.

\- Ah, there it is!

You were holding an old notebook.

\- What’s that? - Trent raised his eyebrows curiously, - Ooooh, a diary?..

\- Yep, and I won’t let you read it, don’t even try, - you chuckled teasingly. - I was looking for this.

In the middle of the notebook there was a yellow envelope with old photographs.

\- Oh man! - Trent exclaimed.

\- Remember this? - You asked, smiling brightly as you showed him one of the pictures.

\- Course I do! That’s the prom! Oh wow… Can’t believe you saved this picture… You hated it!

\- I still think my smile’s a bit silly here. But these are such good memories!..

*

_On your last school year you had a complicated relationship with a guy, who turned out to be a real asshole. You broke up right before the prom, and he found a new date almost immediately. You were devastated, and didn’t even want to go._

_\- You know what? Fuck him, - Trent said, sitting on your windowsill as you were crying into the pillow. - You shouldn’t let him do that to you… I mean, I know how you wanted to go to the prom…_

_\- Well I don’t want any longer, - you muttered. - What’s the point in going there alone? Just to look at them?_

_\- What if uh… what if I go with you?.. - Trent suggested carefully. You looked at him in surprise._

_\- Do you really wanna go to the prom with me?_

_\- Yeah, why not? - There were unusually shy notes in his voice, but he tried to play it cool. - I don’t have a date anyways. And I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go, but it actually could be fun, I guess… What do you think?.._

_You said yes, and didn’t regret it a second._

_After the prom you went home together. Trent already used to drive his dad’s old truck, but the night was lovely, so you chose to walk. That night was the first time you ever felt something… Something more than just friendship between you and him. You could feel some vibes when your hands accidentally touched, and when he, with a sudden tenderness, put his jacket over your shoulders. At your porch, you caught yourself on thinking what it would be like - kissing him. But all you did that time was an awkward kiss on the cheek._

*

\- I’m really glad you were my date, do you know that? - Trent smirked. - That was just a friendly offer, but damn, I actually was nervous when asking you… Guess I really liked you…

\- I know!

\- You did? Was it that obvious?

\- A little. But you’re not alone in this… I have to confess - I almost kissed you at my porch.

\- No way! I thought about that too!

\- Really?

\- Absolutely.

\- Wow.

\- Yep. I was like “I should kiss her right now! That’s it, that’s the moment…” But it was kinda weird kissing you at your parents’ house… What if they don’t sleep and secretly look through the window? Plus, I still wasn’t sure if we were just friends, or…

\- Yeah, right… We weren’t sure for quite a long while…

\- We were young and silly. Oh… What’s that? - Trent grabbed another picture from the pile.

\- I think you took it, - you said, examining the picture. On the photograph you were sitting on the back of Trent’s truck, grinning cheerfully, and probably swinging your legs. On the background you could see a lake. It was a hot summer day, so you were wearing a bikini bra and your favorite jeans shorts. Damn… You already forgot when was the last time you felt so free and careless…

\- I still have this truck, you know.

\- Are you kidding?

\- Nope. I drove here in it. I know it’s old as hell, but it’s still running well, and… I just wanted to keep something that would connect me with home… I always wanted to leave, that’s true, but I didn’t want to forget. There were good things too…

\- You’re right, - you nodded, memories overwhelming you, as you looked at the picture.

\- You remember that night? - He suddenly asked as if he read your mind.

You lifted your head to meet his gaze. Bright green. Warm hazel. He looked at you exactly like this. With the same unspoken tenderness.

\- Of course I do, - you replied quietly.

*

_And then, there was this summer. You didn’t notice how you started spending more and more time together. It happened just naturally. Very soon you became almost inseparable. You didn’t consider yourself a couple though. Probably subconsciously you were afraid it would ruin that bond you shared. But sooner or later it just had to happen._

_That night was warm and beautiful. Lying in the back of Trent’s car you were looking at the starry sky. Here in the fields, far from the lights of the town, the stars always seemed brighter. Snuggling closer to Trent’s chest, you realized something you’ve never felt before when you went out with the boys. With him you felt absolutely safe. With him you felt like you didn’t have to pretend, to flirt, to be someone else. You could just be you, the way you were. The stars were beautiful, but you didn’t think of stars. All you could think of is how you wished this night to last longer, so that you could just stay in the comfort of his arms._

_You felt Trent stroking your hair absentmindedly and looked up at him. He caught your gaze and smiled._

_\- What are you thinking of?_

_\- Oh… Nothing, really… My mind’s just wandering, you know. You?_

_Trent_ _hesitated for a second._

_\- I thought you’re beautiful, y/n, - he said finally, looking into your eyes. - You’re beautiful, and I wanna kiss you right now._

_His voice was firm and he certainly sounded like he meant it. His fingers gently brushed against your cheekbone while he was waiting for your reaction._

_\- But… Aren’t we just… Friends? - You blurted, already knowing the answer._

_\- Honestly? I’m not sure about that. I mean… do friends look at each other like that?_

_\- I uh… Don’t know, really…_

_What were you afraid of? That your relationship might change if you admit the obvious? Didn’t you want to kiss him as well? Trent chuckled softly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear._

_\- Well… Maybe making out for a few minutes would help us figure things out? - He asked innocently._

_This time you didn’t reply. Gripping onto his shirt, you pulled him just a tiny bit closer, and it was enough. Trent’s lips crushed on yours eagerly, yet at the same time this kiss was full of tenderness and affection. It wasn’t the first kiss in your life, but it felt like it was the most **real**. Like there was something more behind this kiss. More than just physical attraction or simple teenage curiosity… There was something mature about it, at least comparing to your previous not so big experience. _

_The kisses were becoming more heated, sloppy, and lips were already not enough. He kissed your throat and collarbones, nuzzled into your neck. Clinging to him, you let your hands slide underneath his shirt and felt the warmth of his skin, firm muscles on his back._

_People often say how weird and awkward their first sex was. Yours wasn’t perfect of course, but it just felt… right. You knew each other, you trusted each other completely, there was no shame or fear, just the desire to be close, to share warmth and affection. What you felt for him was pure. He whispered words of love on your ear and constantly asked if you were okay. He wrapped you into his big flannel shirt and held you tightly in your sleep. It’s strange, you were only 18 - the age of mistakes and wrong decisions, but looking back you realized very clearly - you’ve never felt safer and more comfortable with any other man in your life._

_*_

\- It was beautiful, - you whispered almost silently.

\- Yes, it was.

\- Trent?

\- Yeah?

\- Did you… did you ever think of me after I left? - You swallowed a lump in your throat, trying not to burst into tears.

\- Course I did, y/n. I missed you every day.

\- I missed you too. But… Deep inside, I was a bit mad at you.

\- Why is that? - Trent frowned.

\- Deep inside I wanted you to stop me. I wanted you to ask me to stay. I… Really do miss what we almost had…

\- Sweetheart… - Trent’s voice was incredibly soft as he cupped your face, stroking your cheek gently. You shivered at his touch, almost forgotten, yet so familiar.

\- As much as I wanted to be with you, I couldn’t _make_ you stay. I wanted to leave that town for good almost as long as I remember myself. You got this opportunity. You worked hard for it, who the hell I was to take it away from you? I knew you _had_ to go, and I was hoping that soon I’d follow… But then… A lot of things happened. I had to work to help my dad. I know you’re a simple girl and never craved for luxury or something, but still… Living in a trailer with a guy who mows the lawns… That’s totally not what you deserve. Plus… - he paused for a second as if weighing his words, - something else happened… And this is why I’m actually here. I didn’t move to the city because I planned to. I came here because I was… Running away, basically.

\- Running away? - Now it was your turn to frown in confusion. - From… What?

\- That’s uh… - He scratched the back of his neck again, - a long and complicated story…

\- Hey, - you said firmly, as your hand squeezed his, - We’ve never had secrets from each other, right? You can tell me anything, it didn’t change.

\- Okay, - he nodded, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Trent told you everything. The story that happened 7 years ago. The story of a little girl named Devon and their strange friendship. He didn’t know what happened to her afterwards. For a while he’s been hiding, and when he finally dared to visit his parents, he found out that Devon’s family left the town. He didn’t know where did they go, but with all his heart he was hoping she’s doing alright.

\- She’s a strong little one, I believe in her, - he said. - I still kinda blame myself for everything that happened though.

\- No, Trent, - you placed your hand on his shoulder, - It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong, I know that. Come here.

You made a movement towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck, and with a deep sigh he enclosed you in his arms, burying his face somewhere into the crook of your neck as you stroke his hair.

For a while you just held each other without saying a word.

\- You know, - he spoke finally, still holding you in his embrace, - it’s been 7 years since I left. I have a job, I have a place to live… All settled. And still… I didn’t feel like home… Until now.

\- You’ll be surprised, but me neither, - you replied. - I thought maybe that’s because I used to live at my friends’ place or in rented rooms… I thought once I got my own place, I’d finally feel it… But maybe I was wrong. Maybe home is not four walls and a roof. Maybe home is just two arms wrapped around you when you’re at your worst…

\- Maybe.

\- I often thought of you on my bad days. How we sat together on the roof, and everything seemed better just because you were around.

Trent tightened his grip around you and you felt him placing a tender kiss on your slightly exposed shoulder, and then on the side of your neck. His soft lips and warm breath against your skin almost made you melt. And almost like 12 years ago on the back of his truck, you didn’t want him to let you go.

\- What about us though? - You asked, pulling away a little.

Trent looked at you, and in his eyes you read the same love and affection. It couldn’t be real, after all those years apart, and yet… Maybe everything happens for a reason, and the both of you just had to follow your own ways before your paths finally cross again? How many high school couples end up being together in adult life? When people grow together, very often they end up growing apart. So…

Perhaps the two of you parted just to meet again, here, tonight. When you’re ready to build something new together.

Trent smiled, letting his fingers run through your hair, his glance dwelling on your lips.

\- Maybe making out for a few minutes would help us figure things out? - He suggested with a soft chuckle.

\- Yeah, we could try that, - you murmured, stroking the nape of his neck as you pulled him closer. Right here and right now it felt like the most reasonable decision.


End file.
